


A single rose 🌹

by thequeenstories



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: Choices, Choices: Stories You Play - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Valentine's Day, open heart, open heart choices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequeenstories/pseuds/thequeenstories
Summary: Rafael and Octavia couldn’t celebrate Valentine’s Day as they had planned, but Rafael surprises Octavia in another way. Will Octavia like the surprise?
Relationships: Rafael Aveiro x F!MC, Rafael Aveiro x MC, Rafael Aveiro/Main Character (Open Heart), Rafael x MC
Kudos: 1





	A single rose 🌹

**Author's Note:**

> ❥ This is a fluffy submission for CFWC Silly Love Stories @choicesficwriterscreations (on Tumblr) prompt Day 12. Date night.  
> ❥ Thank you so much @lucy-268 (on Tumblr) for helping me with review and grammar! 💗   
> ❥ English is not my first language / The characters belong to Pixelberry. / Feedback would be very appreciated.

Octavia was quietly reviewing the few cases she had worked on that day, it was a much calmer day than the entire staff had anticipated for Valentine's Day. Some of her friends were enjoying the day in their own ways but she was the lucky one chosen to be on shift that night. She looked to the emergency room, it was empty. 

“It’s so weird, right? Please tell me you find it weird too.” Sienna pleaded by her side.

Octavia sighed. “It is weird. We’re used to seeing this room so full, every night, every day we’re working.”

Sienna laughed. “But you know what, I’m quite enjoying this peace.”

“If people are not sick or not getting in trouble and needing our help, I could get used to it too!” Octavia smiled and felt a hand in her eyes. 

“Guess who was feeling all alone at home?”

Octavia touched the hands on her eyes, those masculine hands she knew so well, along with its touch. “Raf!”

He hugged her from behind. “If you’d said someone else’s name I’d be highly concerned.”

She laughed and turned around giving him a peck on his lips. “What are you doing here? I thought you were gonna be at home studying.”

He touched her forehead with his. “That was the plan, but I couldn’t bear staying away from you, tonight, you know...”

He stepped back showing what he had in one of his hands. “And I wanted to bring you this.”

When Octavia saw what he was giving to her she put her hand on her mouth surprised. 

He had a single rose in his hand.

  


“Raf…” She was speechless. She couldn’t believe for a moment that she had found the man, the perfect man. 

Octavia always thought a giant bouquet was merely arrogant, or that the person who was giving it had done something wrong and was after forgiveness, or was only showing themself to the others around and it was not a thoughtful gift at all, but a single flower? That meant the world to her. That showed the person thought about her in a random moment of their day, it was so meaningful in a way words couldn’t even describe.

“I know we couldn’t properly celebrate today… I just wanted to see you.” Rafael said with a glimmer in his eyes.

She looked at Sienna and pleaded. “Can… can you…”

Sienna smiled. “You don’t need to ask, go with your bae.” 

Octavia mouthed a thank you and Sienna reminded, teasing her: “Just remember to come back, I’m not giving you all night, you know?”

They laughed and nodded in agreement.

“I’ll make sure to bring her back.” Rafael added.

Octavia grabbed his hand leading him to one of the on-call rooms, that they already knew the path to. “Come with me, it’s quiet tonight, we have more than five minutes.” 

He smiled as they entered the room and she hugged him so tight he could feel the air leaving his lungs. “Hey, is everything ok?”

She let him go and looked into his eyes. “Everything’s great now. Thank you for surprising me.”

His lips curved in a smile. “You know I couldn’t let this day finish without seeing you, right?” 

She couldn’t be happier when she heard that, she hugged him again and they stayed like that for a few minutes. “I’m sorry for not being able to go out with you tonight.”

He rubbed his hand on her back soothing her. “Don’t worry babe, it’s not your fault, you had to work, and that’s life.

Come here.” He led them to sit in the bed. “I think you could take this time and relax a little bit, huh?”

They sat and she put her head on his shoulder. “I know, but you had plans for tonight… for us.”

“Shh, no more words about it, okay? And I know you are not a fan of crowded places. Think about it, now we can go out another night, with no crowd and maybe just the two of us in the place since everyone spent their butts tonight already.”

She laughed so loud. “Only you could make me laugh right now.” She looked up and added. “You know me so well.” She smiled and gave a peck on his lips. “Thank you for the flower.” She put her arms around his neck. “I know this is not what you planned for tonight but you made my night by showing up and surprising me.”

“Mission accomplished then.” He smiled and kissed her sweetly.

She quickly changed her position and straddled him deepening the kiss. After kissing him for what felt was not nearly enough, she said, “You know… I think you should… go home…” 

“I know…” He took a deep breath and rested his forehead in hers. “If we don’t stop now…”

“Exactly…” She cupped his face in her hands and smiled. “But thank you so much for stopping by, I really loved your surprise, you certainly brightened my night.” She hugged him, inhaling his scent deeply from his neck. “Go home to your studies, and when I get home tomorrow…”

He interrupted her. “To be continued…?” He bit his lower lip. 

“Like you read my mind.” She kissed him again, got up from his lap, straightened her clothes and he did the same. When he was gonna open the door, Octavia stopped him, looked into his eyes and stood on her tiptoes, and kissed him one more time. "I love you Raf!"

He didn’t hold back this time, he kissed her passionately and pressed his body against hers, her back against the wall, deepened the kiss and when they were breathless, he said between kisses: “I love you too, O.” And with the confession, he stopped kissing her with a smirk on his face.

She was left panting pinning for more. “Oh God, See? This is why I love you.”

He laughed. “Gee… And here I was thinking it was because of the flower.” 

She smiled. “Among other things… Come on, let’s get out of here or we won’t leave at all.”

When they got back to the emergency room, Sienna looked at them smirking. “So soon? I thought I was gonna have to work alone the rest of the night.”

Octavia still flustered asked. “You really think I am that irresponsible?”

“I didn’t know you didn't take my word seriously. I promised I’d bring her back.” Rafael faked a wound.

“You’re so silly!” Sienna blushed and smiled.

Rafael approached Octavia from behind and gave a last kiss onto her neck and whispered in her ear so only Octavia could hear: “Can’t wait to have you all to myself tomorrow at home.” And left grinning and feeling her eyes on him, while she could only chuckle imagining what waited for them at home.


End file.
